Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to protecting or supporting cable or a cable connection between a coaxial cable and trunk and feeder cable connectors, so that the connection is remained water tight and is resistant against ozone and chemical corrosion.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the field of telecommunication, various types of cable such as coaxial cable are engaged into a connector such as a feeder cable connector or the like, so that the connector may transfer the signals to other points in the system. As may be well appreciated, the most vulnerable point in the system is the point at which the various cables are connected into the connector, since it is at that point that the connection may become vulnerable to water or other type of external corrosive elements such as ozone or types of chemicals or even UV rays. Therefore, there is a constant effort in the industry to protect these types of connections yet at the same time make the connection quite accessible to replacement or repair, should the case arise. The present inventors have obtained several patents in protecting an external installation around a cable connector for coaxial triaxial copper twisted pair or fiber optic type cable. The first is U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,443 entitled xe2x80x9cInterference Suppressing Cable Boot Assemblyxe2x80x9d which taught the use of an assembly for preventing electromagnetic interference in cable connections using a one-piece assembly body having end portions with each of the end portions opened for accommodating a first cable connecting to a connector and forming a seal between the assembly body and the first cable and the connector. Contained within the cavity of the assembly body was a metal based lining so as to prevent ingress and egress of radiation from the connection between the first cable and the connector. The second patent, which was a continuation in part of the first is U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,294 by the same title. In the particular assembly, there was also included on each end portion of the one-piece assembly flexible sealing rings formed on the interior surface of each of the openings for engaging around the cable and the connector and for defining a seal between the assembly body and the first cable and the connector. Again, there was included the metal base lining on the interior face of the wall body within the cavity for preventing ingress and egress of radiation. Where there is a need in the industry at this point is a one-piece assembly which may be slidably engaged around a cable connector of the type being coaxial in nature which would have a flexible closely fit external sleeve having a compressive end for supporting a cable against flexing and having on its second end an inwardly extending seal deformable so that it can be screwed or twisted onto the threads or housing of the device to form a water tight seal.
In the field of a particular type of connection of the type that would be used on taps, amplifiers, nodes line extenders, and directional couplers for aerial and underground applications, there are two types known in the art. The first is the type of weather proofing which requires heat shrinking to protect the product such as the known process of heat shrinking does. Therefore, when the product is set in place, it is heat shrinked between the connector and at the connection point, and therefore in order to be removed must be cut away from the cable. The second type is known as an air shrink connector, which is similar to the heat shrinking process described above. In this second type, a material is shrunk around the connection point and again, like heat shrinking, must be cut away in order to have access to the connection for service or repair.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straight forward manner. What is provided is a one-piece flexible cable boot for external installation around a cable connector of the type being coaxial in nature. The boot or assembly would include a flexible, closely fit external sleeve having a compressive end for supporting a cable against flexing (strain relief) and having on its second end an inwardly extending seal, deformable so that it can be screwed or twisted onto the threads or housing of the device to form a water tight seal. The boot or assembly would comprise EPDM material which is known in the art which is ozone and chemical resistant. The assembly is specifically designed for enclosing trunk and feeder cable connectors that are mounted in taps, amplifiers, nodes, line extenders, and directional couplers for aerial and underground applications. It will also be used for splicing cables that have been cut or extended. The apparatus would also allow reentry into the connector for maintenance and quality.inspection.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece boot or assembly which is engagable onto a connection between a cable and a connection box which can be re-enterable by sliding the one-piece body assembly onto and off of the connection yet maintaining a water tight seal;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a one-piece assembly which requires no heat or flame for installation which may cause damage to the cable and the connector;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a one-piece assembly which is engagable onto a connection between a cable and a connection box and includes a plurality of raised transverse and longitudinal ribs for allowing the strain relief and gripping to occur as the assembly is placed onto the connection point;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly that has the following attributes: (a) no harsh chemicals required for installation such as air shrinking; (b) no special packaging required because of harsh chemicals; (c) specifically designed for enclosing trunk and feeder applications of hard line coaxial cable, fiber optics, triaxial (connectors and splices) interfaces; (d) no tools needed for quicker installation or removal; (e) water resistant, compressive sealing on cable and connector ends; (f) strain relief; (g) specifically designed for various connector sizes, cable sizes, and various devices such as amps, taps, line extenders and nodes; (h) may be assembled with or without metallic shielding; (i) ozone and UV resistant; (j) external grips for easy installation; (k) constructed of flexible EPDM rubber; (l) internal gripping design for connector tightness since loose connectors cause ingress and egress at the interface; (m) external marking or colors for proper identification; (n) aerial or underground application; (o) can be cut and sealed over existing connectors; (p) does not have to be cut off to re-enter the connection point; and (q) is a custom molded part not extruded.